Cat Breeds
The 3DS version, Nintendogs + Cats, introduces the ability to adopt kittens as well as puppies. Unlike the puppies, the kittens don't really come in breeds, but types. The three types are Standard, Oriental, and Longhair. There are no other cat types or colors to unlock. (Note: American Shorthair/Shorthair (Standard Calico, Tabby, and Solid), Oriental Shorthair (smoke Oriental), Siamese (pointed Oriental), Himalayan (pointed Longhair) and Persian (smoke Longhair) are breeds of cats in real life) Each cat breed has its own page for more in-depth info, linked in each section of this page. You can get gifts from your kitten. Just open your 3DS and leave it on for 30 mins. WITHOUT PLAYING IT! Then you tap its page and it will come back inside. Cost: $880 The Standard type comes in four color patterns: Solid, Tabby, Spotted Tabby, and Calico. They come in two body types: a regular cat build, and a shorter-legged, somewhat smaller variant reminiscent of the munchkin cat. 'Solid' As the name suggests, the Solid pattern kittens each come in one solid color. Solid colors include yellow, gray, orange, white, and black, but they never seem to come in completely pure white. But once in a while you get a white one. The colors come in different shades, so the player may find a dark gray kitten or what appears to be a silver kitten. 'Tabby' The Tabby pattern kittens come half-striped half-white. Colors of the striped half include shades of gray, shades of yellow, and shades of orange, with the base of the striped half being a much lighter shade than the stripes. The stripes on the gray Tabby kittens can be dark gray but don't seem to come in pure black. Tabbies come with different stripe patterns, resembling either classic tabby or mackerel tabby in real life cats. 'Spotted Tabby' The Spotted Tabby looks more like a domesticated version of the leopard or snow leopard than a tabby. Its color variations are gray, orange, and tan. The only places that it has stripes are on its head, tail, and legs. The rest of the markings are its leopard-style spots. 'Calico' The Calico pattern kitten is white with orange/brown and black patches or orange and brown patches. The patches come in different arrangements, providing the player with variety to choose from. Sometimes, you might find a Calico in an odd sort of monochrome pattern (white with patches in two different shades of gray), or you may, more rarely find a brown-and-white or a gray-and-white kitten, with a tuxedo cat pattern. Just like with real Calico cats, males are relatively rare to find with this pattern. Oriental Description: "Its sleek body and well-defined face give this cat an air of wisdom and maturity." Cost: $1,080 The Oriental type comes in two color patterns: Pointed and Smoke. Oriental also has a "Surprise me!" option. 'Pointed' The Pointed pattern is often referred to as Siamese. The kitten is white with color on its face, ears, legs, and tail, although it may have a tint of color to its white fur. Point colors include yellow, brown, gray, and black. Unlike Siamese cats, however, the Pointed Oriental kittens do not always have blue eyes. They do seem to be very vocal like Siamese cats. 'Smoke' The Smoke (or Oriental Shorthair) pattern of Oriental comes in a somewhat smokey color, sometimes solid and sometimes with a white mask. The mask can include white eyebrow markings. The main difference between a Solid Standard and a Smoke Oriental is that the Standard cat type is bulkier than an Oriental type. The Smoke colors include black, brown, tan, gray, and orange. The picture to the right shows the mask with eyebrow markings, the regular mask, and a kitten with no mask. 'Surprise me!' The "Surprise me!" option gives you random kittens from the Pointed and Smoke options. The usefulness of "Surprise me!" lies in the fact that it, like "Surprise me!" in dog breeds, can give you unnatural colors. The odd coloring is less obvious in these kittens than in the puppies, however. The kittens simply have strange color tints to their fur, such as a crimson-brown, deep reddish brown, pinkish brown, slight purple-coloring, etc. Rarely you can get white one. Longhair Description: "This cat's luxuriously soft fur, short nose, and big, round eyes give it extra charm." Cost: $1,280 The Longhair style kitten has very long, fluffy fur and a flat face. It comes in two patterns: Pointed and Smoke. Longhair also has a "Surprise me!" option. 'Pointed' The Longhair Pointed is a Himalayan. Unlike the Oriental, a Pointed Longhair can have "socks" or white paws. The Pointed Longhair's points come in the same colors that the Pointed Oriental's do: yellow, brown, gray, and black; it can also come in orange. Like the Pointed Oriental, the Pointed Longhair's eyes are not always blue. Precious the cat from Cafe Petrov is a pointed long-haired cat. 'Smoke' The Longhair Smoke is a Persian. Unlike the Smoke Oriental, the Smoke Longhair can come half-solid half-white, as well as solid. Just like the Smoke Oriental, the colors of the Smoke Longhair include black, brown, gray, and orange, but it also includes yellow, as seen on the half-yellow half-white kitten in the picture to the right. 'Surprise me!' The "Surprise me!" option brings up random Longhair kittens, sometimes with an odd color tint to their fur, like in the "Surprise me!" option with the Oriental. White kittens are also possible. The player can also receive the Star-Faced patterned Longhair. Category:Cat breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Gameplay